fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hetrox
Hetrox jest Primerianinem żaru. Historia Wczesne wieki Hetrox został stworzony przez wielkie istoty jako primerianin i członek Toa Predeces. Jednak w drużynie wcale nie panował duch braterstwa. Od początku nie palał przyjaźnią do Koriona, z powodu faktu, że to on zamiast niego był liderem. Jednak i tak zajmował wysokie stanowisko w drużynie. Kiedy do drużyny doszedł Ikines jako pierwszy zauważył, że marnie mu idzie radzenie sobie w walce i kontroli żywiołu. Pewnego dnia Korion poprosił Hetroxa, by szkolił Ikinesa. Cała drużyna wiedziała, że Hetrox nigdy się nie zgodzi w czymkolwiek z Korionem to też przez kilka godzin niemogli wyjść z szoku kiedy usłyszeli zgodę Hetroxa. Samego Koriona to jednak nie ruszyło. Po wielu latach treningu Ikines radził sobie całkiem nieźle, ale nadal miał kłopoty. Zaczął uważać Hetroxa za mentora i po jakimś czasie tak jak on zamienił zwoję maskę na hełm. Hetrox zaczął traktować Ikinesa jak syna. Po sobie i Korionie jest jednyną osobą jaką naprawde szanuje. Gdy Toa Precedes i Toa Kofo połączyli się w jedną drużynę do grona jego najlepszych przyjaciół dołączyli Ragnorg i Strajgorn. Rozpad drużyny Z czasem jednak i tak relacje między Hetroxem, a Korionem pogorszyły się bardziej niż zwykle. W zasadzie o wiele bardziej. Byli wtedy na jednej z mniejszych wysepek z tylko jedną wioską Matoran u podnurza góry. Niepodziewanie wyspę nawiedzioło wtedy wielkie trzęsienie ziemi wywołane WK. Kiedy wyruszyli na akcje ratunkową część góry się zawaliła i zmiotła wioskę. Matoranie, którzy nie zdołali uciec zginęli, a wszyscy członkowie drużyny zostali ranni. Wieczorem kiedy opatrzono wszystkich członków, Hetrox oświadczył, że odchodzi od drużyny. Razem z nim odeszli Ragnorg i Kantast. Ikines nie mógł się zdecydować, a Hetrox nie mógł dłużej czekać. Odszedł z przyjaciółmi na drugi koniec wyspy. W nocy zauważył, że sterta ich bagażu jest kilka dodatkowych tobołków. a przed nim spał Ikines. Tylko się uśmiechnął i nałożył czoło hełmu na oczy. Rano wziął jedną z opuszczonych łodzi rybackich i odpłynął razem z pozostałymi dezerterami na kilka wysp. Początki drapieżców Nie wiadomo co się wtedy stało, ale wiadomo, że wtedy został jednym z największych wrogów TSO. zyskał też spore wpływy na czarnych rynkach, za jego osobe żywą lub martwą na wielu wyspach wyznaczono wysoką nagrode. Na Metru Nui został najemnikiem razem z pozostałymi, a po roku zostali najbardziej poszukiwanymi przestępcami w mieście legend. Przyjmował zadania mające na celu głównie załatwienie jakiegoś gangu, lub zniszczenie jakiegoś budynku, ale zwykle robił o wiele więcej, za co rządał większej zapłaty. I umiał ją wymósić. Kiedy dostał zadanie od Herlyx było zniszczenie Laboratorium 74. Wiedział, że tam DH prowadzą badania nad udoskonaleniem ras i postanowił to wykorzystać. W laboratoriun dał się złapać i zmutować. Po tygodniu reszta ekipy uwolniła go i wtedy Hetrox postanowił stworzyć Drapieżców. Został ich liderem, choć często musi walczyć z Destrosem pomieważ ten cały czas uważa siebie za lidera drapieżców. Cechy i umiejętności Hetrox ma charakter pasujący bardziej do Skakdi. jest nieszczycielski, denerwujący, wybuchowy i dziabelsko bezwzględny. żadko kiedy pomaga innym jeśli nie odegra tego z odsetkami. jest uparty i awanturniczy. żadko kiedy jest godny zaufania i nigdy nie można mieć pewności, że mówi prawde. potrafi kontrolować swoje uczucia przy pomocy swojej maski. kocha ryzyko i niebezpieczeństwo. praktycznie, nikt nigdy nie widział go bojącego się. niektórzy mówią, że dzięki swojej masce nieodczuwa strachu... ale lepiej tego nie mowić na głos jeśli nie jest się odniego daleko na 100km. nie szanuje życia i często podczas walki w wioskach i miastach jego ataki wiele niszczą i okaleczają niewinnych mieszakńców. uwielbia podczas walki uzywać swojego żywiołu, blastera i ładunkow wybuchowych. mimo to bardzo zależy mu na życiu swoim, Ikinesa oraz przyjaciół, starych oraz nowych. to lekkoduch i babiarz. jego żywioł żaru pozwala mu na kontrolę ognia, lawy i plazmy. potrafi również dzięki temu wywoływać eksplozje. po mutacji zyskał umiejętność przemiany w ognistego ogara. Wyposarzenie Posiada spory arsenał broni. min: *miecze magmowe- ostrza przewodzące jego moc żaru co pozwala im na przecięcie praktycznie wszystkiego, nawet titault. są połączone łańcuchem, dzięki czemu Hetrox może nimi dowolnie miotać. *łańcuch lawowy-długi łańcuch zakończony hakiem. potrafi zapalić się żywym ogniem co jest bardzo pomocne podczas walki. jest matyle wytrzymaly by zaptrzymać rozpędzony Inferatox. *blaster lawowy-broń palna, nierozłączna z jego wlaścicielem równie jak łańcuch i miecze. potrafi działać w dwóch trybach-automatu i strzelby. w automacie strzela dalej,a w trybie strzelby posiada większą siłę rażenia. do trybu strzelby potrzebna jest specjalna dodatkowa lufa. *łądunki wybuchowe-przypominają dynamit. gdy Hetrox chce ich urzyć zapala ląt odgryzając zawnętrzną część lątu. *ostzra nadgarstkowe-uzyskal je po mutacji. z pod skóry na nadgarstkach pysuwają się dwa ostrza, które po kontakcie z powietrzem zaczynają płonąć. często przy ich pomocy używa jednego ze swoich ataków. wbija ostzra w brzuch wroga tak głęboko, że dociera do komory brzusznej dłoń Hetroxa. wywołuje przez nią eksplozje i rozrywa nwieszczęśnika na strzępy. *Inferatox-motor Hetroxa. wygląd zamiast maski nosi hełm z rogami przez co przypomina diabła (co bardzo pasuje do jego charakteru). jest mocno przypakowany i po jednej z misji zamiast kilku mięśni na lewej ręce na wszyte siłowniki (nigdy nie walczcie na zbiornikiem kwasu). southraki *I Disappear *set but true *Hero *scum of the earth Trivia *Pomysł na motor i łańcuch z hakiem jest zainspirowany wyposażeniem bohatera filmu, Ghost Rider''.'' *traktuje Herlyx jak młodszą siostrę i często gra jej na nerwach *w większości jego zdań jest sarkazm, albo przeklęństwo. Kantast mówi wtedy po prostu " le-matoranie łączą słowa, a Hetrox przeklina, tak istoty są tworzone przez Mata Nui'ego." *to on wyrwał Larisce jej ręke. *kiedy poraz pierwszy dotarł na Distraz zabił Makute pilnującego tej wyspy. Twórca >HETROX 23< Kategoria:primerianie Kategoria:primerianie Kategoria:twórczość Hetroxa 23 Kategoria:drapieżcy Kategoria:Self-M.o.C. Kategoria:toa precedes Kategoria:Lawa Kategoria:Plazma Kategoria:ogień Kategoria:bestie